


Shrek's Small Orgy

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz, Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, VeggieTales
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Vore, Crack Crossover, Enemas, First Time, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sequel, Sounding, Vibrators, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shrek and Murdoc have an orgy, but instead of a big orgy like the last one, they decide to have a small orgy.





	

One day, Murdoc and Shrek were hanging out at Shrek’s swamp. Murdoc was lazily stroking Shrek’s two foot ogre cock when suddenly he had an idea.  
“We should have another orgy!”  
Shrek beamed at Murdoc. “That's a great idea! Who should we invite?”  
“Well, there were too many people at the last orgy. You had to kill that one peasant, Dickman, and I couldn't keep track of everyone. Maybe instead of a big orgy, we could have a small orgy.”  
Shrek nodded. “Right. I want to see Eggman again, though.”  
“Oh Eggman, he's great. Love that bloke. How about the aubergine who I turned into a Satanist?”  
“He's not an aubergine, he's a cucumber and his name is Larry.”  
“Whatever, man. I like Larry, we should invite him.”  
“I met this man naked Paul the other day. I want to invite him. He's a cop--”  
Murdoc stared at Shrek. “Are you kidding? I can't have the fuzz after me! Not after what happened in Mexico…”  
“No, no, no, don't worry. He's just a mall cop. They don't do anything important. And he's a virgin.”  
Murdoc licked his lips. “Oh really?”  
“Yep…” Shrek nodded.  
“I changed my mind. Invite him.”  
Three phone calls and ten minutes later, Larry had hopped over to Shrek’s swamp and Eggman had arrived in his custom-built mecha.  
“When's this Paul bloke gonna show up, Shrek?” Murdoc whined impatiently.  
“I'm sure he's just caught in traffic,” Shrek replied.  
Just then, Shrek heard the distinct sound of a segway being driven through a swamp. “He's coming.”  
Paul Blart pulled up on his segway. “What's up? I hope everyone is ready to mess with my mall! And by mall, I mean dick.”  
Murdoc walked up to the strange man on the segway. “So you're Paul, hmm?” he inquired, punctuating the question with a weird noise.  
“I am Paul! Office Blart, that's me. I'm a mall cop.”  
“Shrek told me that. He also tells me you're a virgin…”  
“I am…” Paul blushed, looking down.  
“Not for long, Paul,” Murdoc said, resting a hand on the security officer's hip.  
Shrek laid a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder. “Murdoc, we need to have a conversation.”  
Murdoc followed Shrek inside. Shrek looked down at the perpetually horny rockstar and began to talk.  
“Listen, Murdoc, I met Paul first. I want to have sex with him.”  
“Shrek, can I please do it with Paul? He's sexy and he reminds me of Ronnie Corbett.”  
“Murdoc, if you have sex with Paul, I'm going to have to punish you…”  
“And what if I like being punished?” Murdoc said as the crotch of his pants began tightening at the thought.  
Shrek smiled. “You know what? As long as I get to fuck Paul at some point, you can do whatever he wants you to.”  
“No, no, go ahead, punish me…”  
“Why not both?” Shrek asked.  
“Sounds like a deal.”  
Shrek opened up the front door and called out to his three guests. “All of you can come in now. I'm going to go get condoms and lube…” he winked at Murdoc.  
Murdoc took that opportunity to romance Paul Blart. “So, Paul, are you ready to make love for the first time?”  
Paul blushed. “Will you mess with my mall? By mall, I mean butthole.”  
Murdoc cracked a nasty grin. “I'd love to.”  
Shrek walked back into the room. “Here are the condoms and lube. I have to go grab the refreshments and sex toys, I'll be back…” he set the lube and condoms on a table next to Murdoc and Paul, and tossed a bottle to Eggman.  
As soon as Shrek walked off, Murdoc grabbed a condom off the table and rolled it onto his green cock. “Bend over, Blart.”  
Paul pulled down his pants and spread his ass for Murdoc. Murdoc lubed up his knob and slid it into Paul’s anus.  
Paul’s tight virgin ass nearly snapped off Murdoc’s dick. As he pushed all the way in, Murdoc slapped Paul’s ass. “You like that?”  
Paul shuddered and moaned. “Please, harder…”  
Murdoc yodeled as he thrust in and out of Paul’s butt. “Take it, you filthy fucking slut…”  
Paul screamed as he came for the first time. His cock twitched and left a massive load of cum all over the floor. Just as Murdoc was about to cum too, Shrek walked back into the room.  
“Murdoc! What are you doing to Paul’s ass?” Shrek said, pretending to be shocked.  
“I'm fucking him…” Murdoc giggled.  
Eggman watched the scene begin as he lubed up Larry’s body and shoved him inside his anus.  
Shrek stomped towards Murdoc. “I wanted to fuck Paul first! You have to be punished, Murdoc…”  
Shrek pushed Murdoc onto the ground, stripping the bassist’s clothing off before handcuffing him. “Paul! Toss me that onion.”  
Paul picked up a strange plastic onion with a corded remote attached. “This onion?”  
“Yes! It's a special vibrator. Eggman made it for me.”  
“It vibrates faster than Sonic!” Eggman piped up. Shrek grabbed a bottle of lube and spread Murdoc’s ass. Just as he was about to prep Murdoc, however, he noticed how disgusting Murdoc’s ass was.  
“Murdoc, what the hell? Do you even clean your asshole?”  
Murdoc grinned and stuck out his tongue. “Mmm, I usually have someone lick it for me. Would you do the honors?”  
Shrek cringed. “Murdoc. No. You need serious anal cleansing. I'm not even joking. This is absolutely disgusting. And I thought I had swamp ass…”  
“What are you gonna do, give me an enema?”  
“That's a great idea!”  
Murdoc smirked. “I happen to enjoy them immensely…”  
“Like I said, it's a great idea. Come on, guys, follow me into the bathroom! Murdoc is gonna get his ass cleaned out.”  
Shrek uncuffed Murdoc and picked him up. Paul trailed behind Shrek as he carried Murdoc bridal-style into the bathroom. Eggman followed, but he walked rather slowly with Larry up his ass. Shrek gently set Murdoc down in the huge bathtub and took out a new enema kit.  
“Shrek, why do you have so many enema kits?” Eggman asked.  
“Sometimes, I need to take a fat ogre shit, but it just won't happen without an enema.”  
Shrek filled the enema bag with water and inserted the tip into Murdoc’s asshole. “This should clean you out…”  
Murdoc moaned as the enema solution began pouring into his ass. “Mmm, yeah, that's nice. Nothing quite like an enema…” He reached down to stroke his cock, but Shrek rested a hand on his wrist.  
“No touching yourself until I say so.”  
“Please, Shrek?” Murdoc purred, hazel eyes staring up at the ogre.  
“No.”  
Murdoc huffed. “Alright, fine.”  
After the enema bag had totally emptied into Murdoc’s ass, Shrek pulled out the tube and quickly replaced it with a medium-sized buttplug.  
“Ready to get it out?”  
Murdoc glanced down at his distended midsection. “Can… can I wait a couple minutes? This actually feels really good.”  
Shrek ran his hand over the curve of Murdoc’s full stomach. “Of course you can…” he gently massaged the filthy green bassist with his yaoi hands.  
Eggman stroked his cock at the sight of the tender exchange between the big ogre and the willowy, lewd bassist. Larry wriggled around inside his asshole, gently licking his large prostate. Paul pulled down his pants and bashfully offered his cock to Eggman, who took the mall cop’s length into his mustachioed mouth and began to suck him off.  
“Shrek, I'm ready,” Murdoc moaned, stroking Shrek’s fingers. Shrek reached back and pulled out the buttplug, allowing Murdoc to release himself. The relief and flow of it practically made him cum right there and then, but Murdoc was saving himself for Shrek. When he finally finished, Murdoc was definitely clean enough for Shrek to have his way with.  
Shrek scooped up Murdoc into his bara ogre arms and carried him into his bedroom, dropping him on the ogre-sized bed. Eggman sat down on Paul’s segway and continued sucking Paul’s cock as they segwayed into the bedroom to watch.  
Shrek grabbed his custom-made onion-shaped vibrator. He slathered it with lube before cramming it inside Murdoc’s ass and cranking the remote up to a medium setting. Larry heard the buzzing vibrator and, intrigued, wriggled out of Eggman’s ass to watch what was going on. The cucumber’s exit felt amazing, and Eggman came into his hand as he energetically continued to suck Paul’s cock.  
Murdoc drooled at the feeling of the vibrator deep inside him, grunting and moaning and writhing on the bed, eyes tearing up from overstimulation. This was one of the greatest sexual experiences of his life. Shrek turned the vibrator up to full power and watched lustfully as Murdoc desperately tried not to touch himself.  
“Hey, if you need to jerk off, you're allowed to.”  
Murdoc breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed his cock and, pretty much instantly, released a sticky load of cum into his hand. Shrek turned the vibrator off and reached inside Murdoc’s ass to retrieve it. He then took the vibrator into the bathroom to clean it.  
As Murdoc was winding down from his fantastic orgasm, Eggman was using his specially formulated lube to prep for a bit of sounding. He had mixed up this particular lubricant to stretch his urethra without pain. Once he was able to fit four fingers inside, he started to insert an egg. As he pushed in the egg, Murdoc looked at him, amused.  
“You sure love stuffing your pisshole, don't you, Ivo?”  
“What can I say? It feels nice to have an egg inside my PINGAS. I've actually been able to fit six of them inside it recently. And I can stretch it up to 20 inches around--”  
Murdoc interrupted him, “We get it, Eggman, you love stretching your pisshole. Enough with the fucking sounding. We understand you have a huge dickhole and you take immense pleasure in sticking eggs inside it. We know you like to stuff your pisshole. Nobody fucking cares.”  
“Murdoc, there's no need to be rude. It's not like I'm forcing you to sound yourself! And you're the one who brought it up. I just thought you wanted to know.”  
Murdoc had tuned out Eggman mid-reply, however: he had another, more sinister idea. “Hey, Paul?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you know how to, eh, spell the word ‘icup’?”  
Paul nodded. “I-C-U-P.”  
“Sorry, what? I couldn't quite hear you. Middle aged ears, y’know. Could you spell it again, louder this time?”  
Paul shouted, “I see you pee…” and immediately realized his folly.  
Murdoc fell back onto the bed as he cackled hysterically, not noticing Paul pulling out his taser. However, Eggman did notice. Before Paul could turn on the weapon and shock Murdoc, he began to vore the cop.  
With his dick.  
Eggman cockvored Paul headfirst, and was about down to his waist when Murdoc pulled himself together and sat up again. “Ivo, what are you doing?”  
Dr. Robotnik looked up at Murdoc to explain, “Paul had his taser out and wanted to kill you, so I'm cockvoring him to get rid of the problem.” He nonchalantly squirted more special lube onto Paul to help him cockvore the cop.  
“Wow. Your massive fucking pisshole saved my life? Congratulations.”  
Eggman chuckled as he finished cockvoring Paul and massaged his exceptionally large balls. “I modified my cock to turn anything I cockvore into cum.”  
“That's cool, man,” Murdoc said as he lazily stroked at his asshole.  
“Hey, Murdoc, can I go inside your ass now?” Larry asked.  
“Go ahead. It feels strange now that it's all clean, though, so you have to get used to it.”  
Larry, having already covered himself in lube, crawled into Murdoc’s ass. Just then, Shrek walked back into the room.  
“What did you do in my swamp? Where is Paul? Eggman, why are your balls so large?”  
“I can explain, Shrek!” Eggman shouted.  
“Go on, then.”  
“Murdoc made Paul spell icup, so Paul tried to kill him. But I cockvored Paul so he wouldn't kill Murdoc.”  
“I didn't even get to fuck Paul yet!”  
Eggman winced. “Sorry, Shrek…”  
“Get out of my swamp, Eggman.”  
Eggman dejectedly left, his full nutsack hanging between his legs and slapping against his thighs as he walked out.  
“Sorry you didn't get to fuck Paul, Shrek. You can still fuck me…”  
Shrek perked up. “Bend over for this ogre.”  
“Quite forward tonight, aren't you, Shrek?”  
Shrek pushed three fingers inside Murdoc’s ass to prepare him for the two-foot ogre cock. “I haven't nutted at all tonight and I'm kinda pissed off. I hope you like it rough.”  
“You know I do…” Murdoc seductively hissed as Shrek entered him.  
Shrek pushed his two-foot ogre cock deep inside Murdoc. The tightness of Murdoc’s ass was amazing as always, and he felt the walls clench around his humongous meat pole. As he pulled out and back in again, Shrek felt himself approaching orgasm. “Do you want me to cum all ogre you?”  
“No, cum inside me…”  
Shrek came in Murdoc’s ass. As he nutted, he shouted, “NOOT!”  
Murdoc shuddered as he, too, came, for the second time that night. He collapsed onto his front, then rolled over on his back and ran his fingers over his belly, which was a bit swollen from the huge load of onion cum Shrek had filled him up with.  
Shrek ran a finger down Murdoc’s chest. “Would you like to stay ogre here for the night?”  
“Yeah, man.” Murdoc crawled up to rest his head on a pillow. Shrek laid down beside him and they drifted off to sleep together.  
In the middle of the night, Murdoc awoke suddenly and jolted straight up in bed.  
Shrek rolled over to look at his lover. “You alright, Murdoc?”  
“Oh yeah, I'm fine. I kinda feel like there's something hard still inside my ass, though…ehh, it's probably nothing.”  
“Just try to go back to sleep.”  
“Yeah, okay…” Murdoc muttered, already halfway there.  
Larry tried to look around in the darkness of Murdoc’s ass, shouting to try and catch someone’s attention. “Hello?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is and I'm very sorry.


End file.
